Of Dreams&Ovaries
by Milkyschitzo626
Summary: Sarah and her twin Bella show up to Spenser and they have a dark, sad story coming with them. Why is Bella screaming in pain in the middle of the forest around the Dells? Will be P/K C/S R/B and T/OC. It's got cute/protective Reid! XD
1. First Impressions

**A/N: I will be channeling Toby Hemingway's character Oscar from Feast of Love, which is ALSO not MINE! Oscar was sweet and Reid can share that and I fell in love with the character. If anyone has an issue with that then they can kiss my white arse 'cuz that was the only thing lately to get extreme emotions out of me as I've been void of them for about a year and a half. SO THERE!**

**FIRST IMPRESSIONS**

"And who's this?" Pogue asked still smiling at Kate as he noticed the two new girls with her.

"This is my roommate Sarah and her sister Bella," Kate answered, gesturing to the sisters. One had blonde hair with purple and black stripes running through, wearing a black halter and denim short-shorts, that was Bella; Sarah was only blonde, wearing a blue belly shirt and a denim skirt. Kate introduced them all before turning back to Pogue.

"Sup? Do any of you know where I can get some metal CDs?" Bella asked as soon as Kate stopped talking.

Everyone looked at Reid as he stepped forward and offered the girl his hand, "I have the best collection of metal bands here. Anytime you wanna listen or borrow some, lemme know."

"That sounds fantastic!" Bella said with a smile. She turned and noticed her twin flirting with the tall brunette Caleb. "I sense a disturbance in the Force," she whispered as Kira came by.

"Hey Caleb," the snotty red head simpered. "How was your summer?"

"Uh," Caleb hesitated.

Kira caught the look he shot at Sarah and turned around to start on her. "Oh, you must be Sarah- something? Where's that low-life twin of yours?"

"Right behind you hoe," Bella answered the girl and pushing her to the side so she could stand by her sister.

"I think you owe Kira here an apology," Aaron said to Caleb.

"Actually, I think Kira owes Sarah and Bella the apology," Caleb pointed to the three girls.

"These posers make me wanna puke," Brody sneered.

"Oh, really?" Reid snapped, making a move towards the jerk.

All of a sudden another transfer student came up and pushed Aaron away, about two seconds later Brody started to blow chunks all over Aaron's back, making Kira yell at him. Over the speaker system the DJ called out about the cops being on their way. Giggling madly Bella set off at a run for Sarah's car, halfway there she felt the familiar pain in her abdomen that meant she was having an attack.

"Sarah!" Bella screamed, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh God," Sarah cried. "I have to get to Bella!"

Everyone they were standing with watched for a moment as the second twin ran off before they followed albeit confused. Reid was wondering what the hell was going on, the girl he'd been flirting with mere minutes ago was lying somewhere on the forest floor in pain.

"Bella, sweetie, it's ok. We're gonna get you to the dorms. You'll be fine," Sarah soothed her twin. "Can you guys take her to the dorms? My car doesn't have the room to lie her down."

Tyler nodded shortly. "There's enough room in my truck."

Reid knelt down and picked Bella up bridle style, careful to not put her in a painful position. "What's wrong with her?"

"She has ovarian cancer. She's been in remission after her last surgery, but she has attacks," Sarah explained. "I've been her major care giver the past few months."

"We'll get her back safe," Caleb promised.

"Well can I get a ride with you two?" Chase asked Sarah and Kate.

"Sure."

Once Sarah and the other three drove away Tyler pulled out onto the road and sped behind the blue Volkswagen. In the back of the truck Reid was sitting with Bella in his lap and leaning into his chest. Her hair was thrown onto his shoulder and he was gently running his fingers through it.

Pogue tried to make light of the situation by saying, "Sarah wants you man." when he was looking at Caleb.

"Yeah, well it looked like little Bella certainly wanted to do more than listen to some music with Reid," Caleb returned with a chuckle.

"Shut the hell up man! She's hurt!" Reid snapped.

The other three members of the Covenant had never seen Reid act so caring and protective of a girl before, it was endearing. At the dorms Chase walked Kate and Sarah back to their room and was invited to go with them shopping tomorrow after they checked on Bella in the morning. It was decided that Bella would sleep in Reid and Tyler's room since they didn't know where Bella's dorm was.

It was 7 A.M. in the morning the next day when Bella woke up in an unfamiliar place and began to panic. Her whimpers seemed to be so loud that they woke Tyler who was clueless about how to help her so he woke Reid up. Reid looked from Tyler to the crying girl on his bed before standing from the floor and sitting next to her, patting her on the back soothingly.

"Bella it's ok. It's Reid, you're in Tyler and my room right now," Reid whispered gently. "You passed out at the Dells last night and Sarah asked us to take care of you. You're safe."

Bella lifted her face to see Reid leaning over her body slightly and smiled slightly when she realized everything was ok. "Thanks," Bella murmured softly, her voice was torn from the night before. "I'm sorry you had to go to such work, normally I'm much better about the attacks and I take my shot before leaving my room."

"It's all good Bella," Tyler reassured her kindly. "Because of you I actually got to drive my truck last night as opposed to Reid." Tyler liked Bella even after such a short amount of time; she got a reaction out of Reid that wasn't contempt and she seemed to be a very sweet girl.

"Well at least there's that," she laughed heartily. "So Blondie, where are those CDs you mentioned last night? My iPod (DON'T OWN!!) is lacking some stuff. Hospitals do not have the safest computers by the way. I warn you to never hook you MP3 player up to one, they get flushed."

"That sucks!" Reid laughed. "I have a ton of music on my laptop, just back it up on a memory disc and you should be able to choose whatever you want from there," he offered.

Bella beamed at him happily before shooting of his bed and over to the desk and began fiddling with it. "Wow, you have some great bands on here! Almost no one from my old school listened to these! Marry me and buy me thousands of CDs?!"

"I think we should date before marriage," Reid chuckled.

Tyler sat back against his headboard and listened to his best friend and new friend going back and forth and was happy for him. He was all smiles until his memory shoved a thought into his mind. "What did Kira mean about you being a lowlife?"

"Oh, that? When I first started my treatment I was really pissed, especially when I found out that there was a small chance of me living. I started to fight in school, steal, and was a bitch for a while. Because of my cancer I couldn't be put in a detention center and the fact that I was upset the courts ruled that I go see a therapist. It's Kira's too and she overheard one of my sessions and when I got out she sneered at me saying that I was a criminal," Bella shrugged. "She didn't hear about my treatment or my disease, just what my anger made me do. Sarah has no idea about her and me knowing each other."

"What a bitch!" Reid exclaimed. "If I was in your position I'd kick her sorry ass too. Hey, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing, Sarah and Kate were gonna go into town and stock their room, I don't need to. Why?"

Tyler spoke up this time, "You're spending the day with us. Someone has to show you the non-boring parts of Ipswich."

"It'll be great, we'll even treat you to breakfast," Reid cajoled when he saw the thoughtful expression on her face.

"Sounds awesome, just lemme go to my room and get changed. What room number is this anyway? I'm in 410," Bella wondered.

"This is 408, you're right next door," Tyler answered her.

Reid was staring at Bella as she smiled and stood to leave, a new CD in her hand. Surprisingly, she bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek and did the same for Tyler before walking out.

"I think I've found my soul mate man," Reid said after a few seconds, smirking at his shell-shocked friend. "She's hot, has good taste in music, isn't a whore, is funny, and she seems strong. She's fucking perfect!"

"Go for it then. Just don't do anything stupid," Tyler warned seriously. He'd already begun to see this girl as a sister.

"Baby Boy, she's not gonna be a casual fuck! I actually like her for her," Reid scoffed.

"Good," Tyler nodded as he got out of bed to dress.

The boys were done pulling their clothes on when there was a soft knock on their door. Tyler opened it to reveal Bella in loose bondage pants, old Converse (not mine!) and a Dethklock tee.

"Well hiya! Aren't you two looking spiffy?!" Bella giggled.

Reid was in a grey sweat shirt, fingerless gloves, and baggy jeans; while Tyler was in slightly tighter jeans, a plain black tee, and a hunter green jacket on top.

"Yes we are," Reid nodded, "as are you."

Bella smiled sweetly before looking away from him, a blush tinting her cheeks lightly. "Are we going?" she asked Tyler who had a knowing smile on his face.

The brunette nodded and the three students left the dorm building and clambering into the Hummer (I don't need to say it do I?). The drive into town was only a few minutes that were filled with laughter and getting to know each other. They discovered that Bella was 30 seconds younger than Sarah and their birthday was two weeks after Tyler's; Reid gave Bella the nickname Baby Girl which made her smile and feel welcome. They ate their breakfast in a cozy little mom'n'pop diner that Reid and Tyler had been going to for years.

Half an hour later they headed to a bookstore and lost Bella in the two story wonder. When they found her Aaron was in front of her and Brody was standing behind her, she was trapped. They saw her panicking as Aaron advanced, she was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Back off of her Abbott," Reid snarled angrily, "she doesn't wanna be near you."

"Stay outta this Garwin. It's none of your business!" Aaron spat.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Bella demanded, in a wispy voice.

"Because bitch, you insulted my girl friend and that bothers me," Aaron smirked.

Bella rolled her eyes and scoffed, "She deserved it. My life and my sister's is none of her business. She's just a gossip monger and a piece of trash. Why not let her fight her own battles, huh? Is that how you wanna be seen: as a guy who threatens girls?"

"Shut the hell up!" Aaron snapped at her and he raised his arm as if to strike her.

Reid shot forward and twisted the arm behind Aaron's back and shoved him to the ground while Tyler held Brody back. "You're not gonna hit her Abbott. EVER!"

Bella smiled cheerfully at Reid and kicked Aaron in the gut before standing behind the blonde. 'Nice ass,' she thought when she snuck a peek at it. "Can we go now? I don't want to read anymore," Bella stated.

"Sure," Tyler grinned, "let's go Reid. We'll just beat 'em at pool tonight."

Reid nodded and dropped his hold on Aaron, putting his arm around Bella's shoulders he steered her out of the store.

"Where do you guys play pool?" Bella asked. "I've wanted to learn for a while now."

"We go to a bar called Nicky's, he lets minors in so long as we don't get drunk or get into fights," Reid answered. "Tonight won't be a good time to teach you since it's the weekend, but we'll go back Tuesday or something and teach you, ok?"

Bella nodded and answered that that would be fun. They drove back to the housing building and went into the boy's dorm to chill before going to Nicky's. Sitting on Reid's bed Bella giggled as she watched Chowder (belongs to Cartoon Network) and played with Reid's hair, he dropped his head onto her lap as soon as she sat down. Schnitzel had just chased off the free loader from their tent at the food festival and Chowder was hiding from Panini.

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" rang through the room as Bella yelled it with Chowder.

Annoyed, their other next-door neighbor banged on their wall.

"I'll be right back," Bella smiled scarily, "we can't watch this show with that guy banging on the walls. It's just rude!"

Bella left the room and knocked on the door to her left and waited for it to open, when it did she smiled at the boy and asked him to keep down the wrack it and have a nice day. He blinked rapidly and shut the door, shaking his head in confusion.

"He's not very polite you know," Bella tsked with a shake of her head, her multi colored hair moving around gently. "Hey boys, that guy next door has a stick up his ass about something!"

"Nah, he just got dumped by his boyfriend, he's not used to having nothing poking around in there," Reid laughed.

Bella giggled as she sat back down and placed Reid's head on her lap once again. After a few minutes of watching TV Bella fell asleep, slumped over on Reid's pillows. Tyler looked over and snickered.

"Reid, when are you going to ask her out?" he asked incredulously.

Reid rolled his eyes and looked down at her legs with a slight frown. "She probably doesn't even like me like that Ty. I mean, she's knew and all, but she's Bella, she's just really easy going and cool," Reid sighed and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Whatever man, wake her up 'cause we gotta go if we're gonna get a table in time," Tyler ordered.

Reid sat up and thought about the best way to wake Bella up. With a spark of genius Reid got up and turned his speakers all the way up and turned on Down with the Sickness by Disturbed, shocking the crap out of Bella. Bella shot up in the bed before standing up and dancing in between the two beds. Both of the boys currently in the room were shocked when they saw the way Bella was dancing, it looked as if she'd taken lessons for years and had a natural talent for rhythm.

"Damn! You have to do that at Nicky's, so long as you don't mind random guys grinding on you," Tyler told the girl, watching how Reid was taking this all in.

'Holy crap! That's the hottest thing ever! But-What the hell was that about other guys? Bella's mine!' Reid thought angrily.

"No thanks. I like someone, and I don't wanna ruin that," Bella said sweetly. "I'm gonna change my pants real quick, ok?"

Reid and Tyler chilled in their room for three minutes before Bella showed up, letting herself in. She'd changed into a pair of dark blue jeans that were tight on her ass, making Reid drool a little bit. As they walked out of the building they saw Sarah and Caleb, so they all ran over to talk a bit before meeting at the bar.

"Are you ok?" Sarah asked Bella worriedly. "Have there been any more attacks?"

"Nope," Bella answered with a smile. She turned to Caleb and peered at him with a shrewd eye, "You take care of my sister or I'll bite you, really hard!" Bella demonstrated by snapping her jaws together playfully.

"I promise I'll take the utmost care of her," Caleb assured her, smiling.

"Good!" Bella chirped before skipping over to the hummer and she seemed to be talking to it.

"What's she doing to my truck?" Tyler asked Sarah worriedly.

"Hmm? Oh. I think she's singing, ignore it. The first few minutes after she takes her shots she's a bit high," Sarah explained through giggles.

Reid was over by the truck trying to pry Bella from it, all the while the other three were laughing as her singing got louder and louder.

"Just back away from the damn Hummer!" Reid yelled as he put Bella over his shoulders and walked away. He set her on the ground a good fifty yards away and was satisfied when she just stood there with him smiling.

"Are we gonna go now? I'm bored," Bella complained.

"Sure," Reid nodded before turning around to face Tyler. "Baby Boy, let's go!"

Tyler nodded as he jogged to the Hummer and got in with Reid and Bella. "What are the limits for tonight?"

"Nothing over fifty at a time, that's when Aaron gets dirty," Reid answered seriously. "I don't want to risk anything important."

Tyler knew Reid was talking about Bella when he said that, Aaron would want revenge and often liked to try to bet girls, that wouldn't happen tonight.

"Do they have good food at this place? I'm starved!" Bella asked, patting her stomach cutely.

"Yeah, Nicky makes good burgers and fries," Reid answered as he looked at her through the rearview mirror. "Here we are and we're in luck, Aarons not her yet! We can chill for a bit before whoopin' his ass."

Bella laughed as they got out and walked into the crowded bar, she felt a bright blush bloom on her cheeks when she felt Reid's arm around her waist. All around the place guys seemed to turn to look at her and she felt extremely uncomfortable as she had not had that amount of attention put on her since before her diagnosis.

"There are a lot of people here," she observed out loud to the boys.

"Yeah, this place is popular for the locals," Reid told her, his arm tightening protectively.

Bella beamed at him before sauntering over to the bar to get something to eat once they found Caleb, Sarah, Kate, and Chase's table. Shortly after she left Reid and Tyler went to the pool tables because Aaron had arrived. When she finally got back to the table Kate and Chase were telling them about the movie they had seen that afternoon in town.

"So, how was your afternoon Bella?" Chase asked with a charming grin.

"Fun, I spent the day with Ty and Reid. Oh, Sarah, when I told them about our birthday I got nicknamed Baby Girl, it was funny," Bella oozed to her sister who was happy to see an expression on Bella's face besides pain.

"Really? Reid never does that for anyone he doesn't think he'd give his life for," Caleb pointed out making Bella blush and take a bite out of her food.

After twenty minutes of being there Pogue showed up and it seemed a weird dominance thing was happening between him and Chase who just laughed and rolled his eyes when Pogue's back was turned. Bella had a smile on her face the whole time as she threw away her trash and took the basket her food was in back to the bar. Nicky smiled at her kindly when she thanked him and said how good it was! Back at the table Sarah was trying to convince Kate to give her a quarter and grinned mischievously when she put on 'I Love Rock And Roll' by Pat Benetar.

With a sudden idea Bella traipsed over to their table and grabbed Kate. "Dance with me!"

"Alright," Kate laughed and followed the stripy haired girl to the dance floor.

Pogue looked over with a smile when he saw his girl friend having fun with someone else for the first time since they'd started going out, he knew it wasn't easy for her to make friends as he hated any guy that wasn't a Son talking to her and girls were jealous of her for dating him. All of a sudden in the middle of the song and dance bit there was a shattering sound and Reid was pushing Aaron out of his face. Caleb and Pogue rushed over and told Chase to stay with the girls who went over to the table to wait anxiously. Five minutes later Reid stormed in looking pissed with glass covering his back.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Bella asked worriedly when he came up to the table.

Reid nodded and grabbed her hand. "Let's go, Tyler and I are going back to the dorms."

Bella smiled and got up, kissed Sarah on the cheek and left the bar with Reid and Tyler following behind. "So did you guys get into a scrap or something out there?"

"Yeah, it's all good now though," Reid affirmed as he opened the back passenger door for Bella. "I can't wait to get this glass off me."

Bella laughed before becoming quiet when Job for a Cowboy came on with the song Entities. On the drive back to campus Bella fell asleep on this back seat slumped over on her side. Reid and Tyler looked back at her and smirked before their eyes flooded black and the traveled instantly back to the dorm buildings with another flash they were in their room with Bella lying on Reid's bed.

Reid smirked and got into his bed and told Tyler innocently, "I can't sleep on the floor again, bad for my back."

Instinctively, Bella rolled closer to Reid until she was firmly snuggled against his side with her head on his chest and Reid happily wrapped his arm around her waist snuggly. As he fell asleep Reid came to the decision that he liked how she fit against his side. That night Reid had a wonderful dream where he and Bella were at the Fall Fest and dancing crazily before kissing. Bella's dream was a little bit different, it was a memory of the day she was diagnosed, she saw her mom and sister next to her crying with her and Bella just sat on the chair looking blankly at the doctor; wild pain shot through her abdomen so terribly that it woke her up with a yelp.

"Are you ok?" Reid's sleep filled voice asked lowly, one of his eyes cracked open.

Bella nodded jerkily before lying down again and falling back to sleep.


	2. Surprises

**Surprises **

When the three teens woke up the next morning Tyler's clock was blaring loudly and Bella through a shoe at it and it was smashed to pieces. Bella grumbled an apology as she walked out their door to go to her room and change for school.

"Isn't she sugary sweet early in the morning?" Tyler asked with a chuckle as he used to fix his clock.

With a blink both boys were dressed and leaving their dorm for Bella's. Opening the door, they caught sight of a fit torso that was littered in horrible, marring scars.

"Get the hell outta here before I make you get out!" Bella growled. "And if you tell anyone about these," she gestured to her abdomen, "I'll gut you and string you up by your entrails."

Reid and Tyler escaped as fast as they could and once they were safely outside the room they glanced at each other worriedly. The way Bella had reacted was shocking. She'd never mentioned scars and she'd never seemed so snappish with either of them, even when Abbott was being a prick!

"I feel so bad," Tyler whispered sadly, "that's so awful to have to deal with everyday!'

"Why did she never mention them?" the blonde demanded. "She's important to us, those marks don't matter!"

"Yeah? Well maybe not to you!" Bella snapped. "You aren't the ones that have to see them every damn day!"

"Baby Girl, they aren't something to let bother you," Reid whispered gently, pulling her into a hug. "You kicked cancer's ass and they are proof of that!"

"Such beautiful proof it is too," Bella grumbled into his chest miserably.

Tyler could see that Reid was going to say something important so he left quickly with the excuse of getting breakfast.

"I think you're always beautiful," Reid whispered into her ear hotly before pressing his lips to her neck.

"Reid!" Bella gasped, Reid's lips felt amazingly soft on the skin of her neck and she was melting into his embrace.

Reid moved back from her neck and placed a kiss on her chin, another on her cheek, and one on her lips. The kiss was fantastic for both teens; Reid's arms tightened around Bella's waist and held her tightly as hers flew around his neck to get him to be closer to her. Her breasts had flattened against his strong, lean chest and their body heat was shared. A laugh from behind them jolted them to break apart from each other and look to see who was watching them.

"Maybe when you wanna admit your feelings Reid it should be in a better place than the hallway of the floor you both happen to live on," Pogue smirked. "How ya' doing Baby Girl?"

"Great now," Bella chirped. All of a sudden her stomach rumbled causing a light blush to flood her cheeks.

"Dude, what kinda guy are you? Get your girl fed!" Pogue scoffed as he headed down the hall with his friends.

"Yeah, you suck at this Reid," Bella laughed at him, making him tighten his hold on her waist and tickling her. "S-Sto-op! It tickles Reid!"

Reid stopped short and picked Bella up in his arms and swung her around. Bella's giggles filled the hall and Pogue stood in front of them smirking.

"Nice lace Bella," Pogue joked.

"What was that?" Reid asked Pogue looking protective. No one was supposed to ever see her in that personal of a way.

"It was a joke man," Pogue said warily, holding his hands in front of him protectively, "let's just go get some food."

Bella went behind Reid and jumped on his back. "Carry me!" she ordered with a laugh.

"Aye, aye captain," Reid answered as he walked down the hall.

"So what do you guys think of that Chase guy?" Bella asked. "He makes me uncomfortable, when you guys went out back last night he tried to dance with Kate and me, but we just went back to the table," the girl shivered, causing her chest to move sensually across his back.

"I don't like him," Pogue and Reid announced simultaneously before laughs.

"Are you two psychics or something? That was some Professor X crazy shit," Bella giggled a moment later when they headed to the stairs. "Lemme down now Reid, I have no desire to fall."

Reid's hands dropped her legs and smirked at Pogue when Bella slid down his back and had to right her skirt. The three students walked to the cafeteria in the school and went to the table the others were sitting at. When they got there Bella pulled Sarah up and went over to a corner to talk about something, leaving everyone surrounding the table looking at them confused.

"What is that all about?" Caleb asked curiously, watching the two sisters debating some odd topic.

"Who knows? Bella did just take her shots so it could be anything," Reid shrugged with a laugh.

"Maybe you should just go visit the doctors to make sure it's nothing," Sarah advised in a snappish whisper.

Bella rolled her eyes as she sat on Reid's lap and ate some of his dry fruit hoops. "Tasty," she smiled and kissed Reid's cheek sweetly.

"Oh my god, Aaron, I think I just threw up my breakfast," Kira's nasally voice intoned, ruining the sweet moment between the two hardcore rockers.

"Oh shut up you stuck up bitch!" Kate snapped as she turned to the hated girl.

RING! The bell rang and everyone in the large room stood and packed away their things to go to their class.

"Oh, hey there's the bell! I guess we'll just have to finish this little stand-off cat fight later," Bella cut in hastily as she dragged Reid off for English Literature Four. "I never want to be that close to either of them ever again," she shivered and was glad when Reid put his arm around her shoulders cutely.

"Welcome class to English Literature year four. Today we will be discussing four turn of the century contemporary authors, the most prominent being Steven King," their old, round, and balding teacher informed them tiredly.

"Yeah, Dream Catcher was the shit!" Reid hollered with a laugh.

"Thank you Mr. Garwin but I was thinking of the Shining."

Reid shrugged mockingly with a smirk and glanced at Bella from the corner of his eye. She was writing something, probably what was being written on the board.

"Mr. Danvers, it seems you're wanted in the Provost's office when the class has ended," the teacher read a note out loud.

"Aren't you going to take any notes?" Bella whispered from her position in between Reid and Tyler.

"No, I usually copy off of Tyler, but it seems like you get even more detailed than him. I'm impressed Baby Girl," Reid answered with a teasing note at the end.

"Oh shut up," Bella rolled her eyes and Reid was pleased to see a light blush on his girlfriend's cheeks.

Tyler glanced at the couple with a happy smile. Reid was in a real relationship with a girl and it didn't seem as if it would soon end, short of someone's death. Movement to his immediate right had him looking at a very odd looking Chase Collins. Chase was staring at Bella in what seemed to be a predatory manner, as if he was making sure she didn't do anything wrong. A few minutes later the bell chimed and everyone scrambled out of their seats to escape the boring class.

"I have painting next, what do you have?" Bella asked everyone as they met in the hall outside the class.

"I have that too," Kate and Chase spoke up simultaneously.

Bella could see out of the corner of her eye that Pogue did not like that one bit.

"Reid and I have trig," Tyler reported slightly moodily.

Sarah and Caleb looked at each other and said, "I have psychology."

"Wow, everyone is paired up for next period, nifty," Bella observed before Reid pulled her into his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Kate, can you lead me to the class?" she addressed her sister's roommate.

"Sure, come on Chase," Kate grabbed Chase's arm and tugged him down the hall after giving Pogue a peck on the cheek.

The art room was the most amazing place Bella had ever been in. Each inch of wall space was covered by some obscure doodle or brush stroke of a student. I was colorful and the atmosphere seemed as if it was alive.

"Oh, wow!" she whispered in astonishment.

"Isn't it amazing in here?" Kate asked her excitedly. "I love to come here and just unwind by painting."

"It's beautiful!"

"Just like you two ladies," Chase complimented, only it sounded somewhat slimy and obnoxious.

Kate didn't notice this and just giggled before playfully shoving him. "The teachers totally cool too. She lets us paint whatever our souls what to release at that given moment. It tends to get pretty intense."

"That it does Ms. Tunney that it does," a happy woman said cheerfully. "Welcome artists to the one place where there is no set curriculum or rules! This room is meant to be a sanctuary for you all to be yourselves and let all inhibitions and walls go. I am Jamie Verda; you all can call me Jamie or Mrs. V. As it is the first day of classes you all can do whatever you want to acclimate yourselves with the room and all it has to offer. I'll be working in the back on a group piece that I'm doing with the sketching teacher Mr. Verda."

Kate and Chase went off to find a large enough table for them as Bella wandered around the room and took it all in. She gasped when she noticed one of her own paintings on the far wall. It looked truly exquisite and right to be there.

"Holy shit! Whoever did that has some serious skills," Kate gasped.

"Thanks," Bella blushed brightly.

"That's yours?" Chase asked impressed. "You're amazing Bella."

Bella smiled sweetly and went back to the table and pulled out some drawing supplies from her messenger bag. She always sketched the base of a painting so she could get a feel of the general idea she wanted for it.

"Bella Wenham? Please come back here," Jamie called from behind a large canvas that looked hacked at.

"Yes Mrs. V?" the girl asked tentatively.

"What do you think of this?" the woman asked, gesturing to the painting and sketch collaboration.

"It looks like the emotion is obscure, that there are many levels and pieces to this painting and it isn't any one emotion or idea. It's full of pain and angst, but it also has this serene and complacent feel to it," Bella observed with thought as she scrutinized the painting. Whoever the subject is must be very complex and hard to delve into."

Jamie nodded and turned to Bella. "You're right, you are. You, Bella, have gone through some tough things and as a result you have these layers and hidden little alcoves to you in your mind and I think that if you step into each one every time you paint you can produce something as good or even better than what is currently on the wall out there. I haven't told any of the students that it is yours, but if you paint with your soul like you have you will be a truly amazing and successful woman."

"Th-thank you. Painting has been my life for years. My parent's house is covered in art. After my diagnosis my mother decided that since she didn't believe I'd live that I could paint my room. The four walls became four different canvases," she ran to the table quickly to the table and grabbed her digital camera, leaving Chase and Kate confused. "Here, there are pictures of it all on here." It took a moment to find the section of the memory card with the shots, but when Jamie got to see them for herself she almost had a heart attack.

"These are beautiful! May I print them out and make them posters for this class?" Jamie asked, stunned.

"Of course, art is for everyone to enjoy, not just its producer."

Jamie smiled at the girl as she went back to her table and continued her sketch and listened to Kate babble about the school and the town. The class passed quickly for them and they were soon leaving in separate directions. Bella had a free period with Sarah which meant that they were going to the doctor's to have a check-up for Bella to make sure everything was ok. Chase and Kate went to different places as well which sent Bella's heart into peace as she didn't think that their relationship was platonic, or at least it wouldn't be for much longer. Sarah met Bella outside in the parking lot and they sped over to Doctor Randall's office.

"Ah, Isabella, welcome. I need to sit there and put your feet in the holsters and we will get started on the exam. I just need to check on your stitches and make your that there isn't any tearing," the kind looking fatherly man said with a smile. "Everything seems to be ok, now we're just going to do a scan checking to make sure you are tumor free, which I am expecting after that surgery."

Sarah and Bella held hands and watched as the screen was filled with the picture of her left ovary. They appeared to be free of all bumps and cysts. It was a miracle to Bella. She was finally cancer free! It didn't even matter to her that she had lost her right ovary to the surgery as long as she wasn't going to die from cancer.

"Oh God, Say, look at that. No more cancer," Bella whispered to her twin. "I'm not gonna die!"

"Bells, this is wonderful!"

Dr. Randall stood off to the side very happy for the sisters. It wasn't often that he got this reaction out of patients as many very beyond the help. "This is great news Ms. Wenham. Although you are in the clear we still have to have consultations every month."

"Thank you!" Bella sobbed. She'd never been so happy in all her life.

"Let's go get some shakes before heading back to campus Bells," Sarah offered excitedly.

Bella and Sarah left the office with huge smiles on their faces and went to Mickey D's for chocolate and strawberry shakes. On the way to school they laughed about what happened that day and the night before.

"I'm really happy for ya sweetie," Sarah said with a smile. "You deserve to be happy and if that happiness comes from Reid that's awesome."

"Thanks, what about you and Caleb?" Bella asked mischievously. "Any steamy romance there?"

"Yes," the regular blonde giggled. "We're hanging out tonight, going to dinner. He's a sweet heart and absolutely gorgeous!"

"Psh, Reid is awesome. He thinks my scars from the surgeries are proof of how strong and brave I am. Top that sister!" Bella laughed.

"I hate you," Sarah whined mockingly. "I think when we get back it'll be time for lunch so we should just sign in and go to the cafeteria," she said in a regular tone of voice.

Bella nodded and smiled. Now that she was off of chemo she was able to eat what she wanted now, she had no diet to hold to. "I hope they have junk food for me to eat."

"So where were you two that you could get here before me?" Reid asked with his eyebrow cocked.

"I had a doctor's appointment and guess WHAT!" Bella said excitedly when everyone sat down at the table.

"What?" Pogue demanded mocking her enthusiasm.

"I am officially cancer free! No cysts or tumors. NOTHING!" she cheered ecstatically.

Reid beamed at her before he picked her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and spun her around. Everyone in the cafeteria was either cheering or laughing with the couple.

"That's fantastic Baby Girl," Reid breathed against her lips as they kissed.

"Mr. Garwin, Ms. Wenham please cease and desist this behavior before I am forced to throw you in detention," the Provost ordered not unkindly. "Ms. Wenham, congratulations on the good news all of us in the office are very glad for you."

Bella blushed heavily as she slipped from Reid's arms back onto the floor. "Thank you sir," she murmured quietly.

The Provost nodded and left them to their meal which was quickly finished. When the bell for classes to resume sounded Bella stood up with Kate and Sarah and went to the girl's locker room and they changed into their school regulations bathing suits before heading out to the pool where they met back up with the boys.

"Hot damn!" Bella said as soon as she spotted her boyfriend lounging against the wall in his Speedo.

"Yeah," Sarah agreed, her eyes drinking in Caleb's form.

"They all look amazing from swim practice," Kate told them matter-of-factly.

Bella and Sarah nodded their agreement rapidly as they made their way to their boyfriends and friends. The sisters seemed uncomfortable as they walked up because not only were the Sons watching and appraising them, Chase was as well. His eyes ran over the girls hungrily, as if he could see their naked skin underneath the one-pieces. Reid let out a low whistle as the girls got closer and made their way to their respective men.

"Your tits look fabulous Baby Girl," Reid whispered in her ear hotly.

Bella glared at him playfully and stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, thus pushing her chest into his face. "Oh really?" she asked coyly.

Reid whimpered as he looked at his girlfriend's breasts pushed together deliciously and near enough that if he dipped his head he could taste them, if it wasn't for being in a class. Bella smirked at him and turned around to lean on him, not at all surprised to find him semi-hard.

"Alright boys and girls, let's get ready for class. Girls, please line up along the standard diving boards to begin laps," the coach ordered gruffly.

Bella slinked straight ahead of her with her sister at her side and they both got in position to swim. When the coach yelled to go Bella and Sarah shot off the boards and dove into the pool. The Wenham sisters were easily the fastest swimmers in the pool and ended up tying when Coach Andrews blew his whistle.

"You two are amazing! Where did you learn to swim like that?" Andrews asked impressed to the point of gaping, his eyes wide.

"Home." They shrugged nonchalantly.

"Alright. Boys, you're up!"

All of the guys in the class hurried forward to their spots while the girls stepped back, Kate, Bella, and Sarah leaned against the wall their boyfriends had just been and watched gladly as they bent down on the boards, their firm hind quarters up in the air. Bella let out a low whistle making the girls giggle and the boys blush.

"And, GO!" the coach's bellow jolted the guys from their spots and into the water.

Everyone in the water was moving swiftly and tremendously fast through the pool. Bodies were zipping through the made currents as they all tried to finish first. Caleb ended up tying with Pogue with Reid and Tyler behind them, Aaron and the rest got to the end a few seconds after the Sons.

"Wow, and the coach thought we were fast," Sarah observed.

"Good going Pogue man," Caleb slapped his friend on the back with a wide smile.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked. "We went in and raced, do we really do anything after that?"

"Yeah," Reid nodded as he stepped up behind her and shushed everyone around them when they noticed he was going to pick Bella up and throw her in. "This!" and into the water she went with a scream, laughter going through the area as students and teacher alike watched on.

Bella's head bobbed out of the water and gasped for air, her face flushed red as she glared at Reid. With a smirk she swam to the ledge and brought her arms up to push herself out of the pool, bringing her legs with her so she was in a kneeling position with her cleavage being shown to everyone in the class as she gazed up at the with a sultry look. "That wasn't very nice you know," she told Reid as she passed him, running her hand along his chest slowly.

"Hey baby you wanna go out some time?" some guy yelled out loudly.

Bella smiled at him widely and replied with a no, she was taken and winked at Reid. After the class ended everyone split up to go to their change rooms. In the girl's room the three friends were laughing about Bella's display and how Reid could not take his eyes off of her. The situation in the boy's locker room was a bit more hostile as a bunch of the guys in there were talking about trying to bed Bella which pissed Reid off. He almost kicked the crap out of Brody for talking shit.

_Shit:_

"_Oh man, I'd totally bang that new Bella girl! When I first saw her I thought she was just another punk/Goth girl that was a total loser, but after seeing her hot body I wanna throw her down!" Brody laughed with Aaron who didn't really care._

"_Whatever man, who's to say she'd even put out?"_

"_She totally looks like the type who would bend over backwards for anybody. Who gives a shit about how she dresses? That girl looks like all she's really worth is one, maybe two fucks," Brody insisted emphatically._

_Hearing that Reid almost dove at the asshole if it wasn't for Pogue and Tyler grabbing him, "Shut the hell up about my girlfriend before you're face is six different shades of blue and purple!"_

_Chase seemed to intervene again by punching both of the jerks in the stomach and then high fiving Caleb and nodding to Reid almost mockingly._

Once the bell rang Reid and the others hurried out and Reid grabbed Bella by the waist and hugged her tightly. Everyone in the hallway blinked in surprise at how tender and caring Reid was being and the Sons and their girl friends smiled widely, Reid was fierce in his protectiveness of worthy people and the fact that he went beyond even that was remarkable! Sarah was happy for her sister as she watched her cling to her boyfriend and seemed to talk to him about how she felt for him without even using words, Bella was special that way.

"Let's go to our last class and then I'm napping on your bed. I'm tired," Reid said softly, leaving one arm around Bella's waist as they and Chase headed to Computer Sciences.

The course was mostly filler for seniors and juniors who needed credits but had their cores finished for the semester. The trek to the room was fun for Bella as she leaned into Reid and breathed in his soft scent, he was like clean laundry, it was wonderful, warm and clean. Certain smells and scents had always affected Bella like that, when she smelled something nice and warm, like Reid and the Sons, she was instantly relaxed, when it was a foul or sharp smell Bella was almost sick, and the scent that she related to Sarah was homey, no matter how much time they spent away from the small, three bedroom house Sarah always smelled like home. Maybe that was just a twin thing, Bella thought.

"What are you thinking about so strongly?" Reid whispered, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"You smell really good, I love it," Bella answered beaming at the blonde boy next to her.

They were headed into the media center and Chase was trailing along behind them fuming on the inside. This was not part of his plan. The broken girl was supposed to go to him, that was the whole basis of his plot, but that would hardly matter now that it seemed her cancer had disappeared, he could snap his fingers and it would return and spread putting her in critical condition in the hospital for weeks to months. Bella and Reid headed to the last grouping of laptops leaving the brunette to sit in between two simpering sluts.

Hey, an IM popped up on Bella's screen and she turned to Reid with a smile.

Hi, how'd you get my screen name you clever boy?

Remember: I'm psychic.

LOL that'd be sooooo cool! Then you would know when shows were coming near here and we could get tickets easy!

Anytime you wanna go to a show just let me know, I have relatives in the biz.

Bella glomped Reid as much as she could while sitting at a table with a bunch of laptops on it.

"Seriously, marry me and we'll have little rocker babies that will cause issues for the establishment and it will be fantastic!" she suggested with a hopeful look on her face. Reid was perfect for her and rather than be her old cynical self she wasn't going to question it or think maybe this was just a trick by the universe so they'd just reproduce and populate the world before they woke up from this dream1.

"One day," Reid promised and each of their hearts swelled with hope for the future.

Before Bella could reply the teacher came stumbling in, smelling like pot and mumbled something about creating a website before cracking up and going to his desk where he ate three bags of Doritos in five minutes. As the room full of teen prep students Bella and Reid continued to instant message and share secret glances. When the bell rang through the school everyone, including Mr. Hash stood and cheered that the first day of school had ended and they go to go to their dorms or home depending on who they were.

"Your bed is amazingly comfortable! How were you allowed to have this?" Reid asked in shock.

The couple was lying on Bella's bed, the sheets and comforter tangled around their legs and the pillows on Reid's left as they got on the bed sideways. Bella's head was on his chest and he was running his fingers through her hair and pressing light kisses to as much of her as he could. He knew that while he wanted to spend every moment of his life like this, with Bella he knew that it wouldn't be that way. His parents were assholes who couldn't care less about Reid and neglected him so much that he was now a permanent resident at the Simms house. Mama Simms welcomed him gladly, she'd always thought of him as a son and wanted to adopt him but knew that would cause social and Covenant problems.

"The school basically let's me have what I want so long as I don't cause any sort of trouble with the school or the area police," the tired girl answered quietly, her eye lids were becoming even heavier and she wanted nothing more than to curl up with Reid and sleep. They were both in pajama sort clothes, Reid was only in his boxers and Bella was wearing her panties and Reid's undershirt from that day, his scent lingering all around her.

"You're such a rebel Baby Girl, it's kinda hot," Reid chuckled lightly. "Sleep time, c'mon," he shifted them so that their heads were at the correct part of the bed and the covers were cocooning them.

As they slept warmth spread throughout the room, both bodies moving closer together still. Reid was curled around Bella with both of his arms wrapped around her and her head was resting on his chest with her arms around him as well. Soft sighs escaped Bella as she dreamt of the hopeful future, her and Reid in the biggest and homiest house she'd ever seen with tons of kids running around laughing and happy. The house was decorated so that you didn't feel as if the house you were in was really a museum and filled with beautiful, untouchable things. Pictures of the kids as they aged each year lined the hallways and portraits of them as a family were hung in each room next to a pentacle star with a rose placed going from the middle to the top of the right arc. That was Bella's dream of her life with someone who loved her; Reid.

Reid's dream was similar to Bella's, she was pregnant and they were making their way through a small sea of excited blonde children as Bella was breathing deeply and shortly as contractions hit. She was giving birth to the fifth baby and the doctors had said due to complications with her remaining ovary this would be their last biological child, not that they were complaining. They were still wildly passionate for one another and spent as much time as just Reid and Baby Girl, as she was still called by him, relaxing in bed after heated love making. Bella had given birth to a baby boy with deep soulful blue eyes of his mother; he of course had blonde hair and was smiling the instant he was placed in his mother's arms. Their oldest son was standing outside the room looking in with a smile, while he was the only one of their children with the Power his mother and siblings accepted it and even made jokes about him being burned at the steak on Thanksgiving.

When Reid woke up next and saw Bella still asleep in his arms his smiled softly and kissed her shoulder with little peppering kissed as light as a butterfly's kiss. As much of a bad ass that he was, Reid was also soft hearted and would do anything to keep his loved ones safe. Bella and her sister were easily placed into that category, for different reasons obviously. At lunch when Bella gave the group the wonderful news the first thing Reid thought about besides her no longer being in pain was having children! In that moment he realized this girl was for keeps and his promise to marry her was true and he would marry her, as soon as they got out of school and were living on their own.

"Reid?" his half asleep girlfriend questioned.

"I'm here, go back to sleep, I'll always be here," he soother softly, his hands gently running over her back. "How 'bout we go out to dinner tonight? I'll take you to whatever type of restaurant you like," the suggestion was whispered gently.

"Sounds nice," Bella nodded into his chest before falling back into the darkness of sleep.


	3. Cold Showers & Meals

**Cold Showers and Meals**

"You never said how you liked the food, you know?" Reid teased on his and Bella's way back to the dorms later that night after their dinner at a cheesy Asian restaurant and they saw a showing of Underworld at the .50 cent movie theater.

"It was really good. Thanks for taking me Reid," Bella insisted with a smile.

Reid was too cute for words. At dinner he was polite and wore a black button down with a red lace pattern of a dragon on the front and back, when the waitress came to take their orders he insisted on 'ladies first' and Bella ordered with a blush on her cheeks and the elderly waitress grinning at their happy and healthy relationship. Bella was stunning in a black spaghetti strap tank top underneath a sheer long sleeved shirt and dark jeans that weren't too tight or long.

"I'm glad that you liked it. Does you having a good time mean I can stay in your room tonight?" he asked with a mischievous look in his eyes as they pulled up to a red light and he turned to her with a brow cocked questioningly.

"Of course, you're the best pillow I've ever used," Bella nodded emphatically and tightened her fingers around Reid's as their hands sat in between their seats.

After pulling Tyler's Hummer into the parking lot in front of the dorms Reid opened his door and saw Bella was slumped over in her seat, asleep.

"Come on Baby Girl," he whispered, scooping her up into his arms gently and carried her to her room. Reid changed in his room and he saw Tyler sitting at his desk working on something that was on his laptop. "What are you doing Ty?" Reid asked as he walked over. He was in black and grey pajama bottoms and a white beater.

"Some stuff for Bella and Sarah, it's all about twins and the different things that they can do that regular siblings can't," Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"Huh," Reid grunted before taking his phone and key and going next door. On the bed Bella was flopped over onto her stomach and breathing through her mouth. She looked beautiful and sweet, like an angel he'd seen in church with his mom once when they still went as a family. Bella would be his angel now, she'd dealt with crappy stuff in her life and come out better than if nothing had happened to her.

That night when Reid was sleeping with Bella and was in the middle of a dream of them getting engaged he woke up with a shock running up his spine when he felt someone Use. He'd never felt that before and was worried, the only people in their Covenant that would Use that much were him and Pogue when he was trying out tricks on his Ducati. He looked down to check on Bella and saw that she was still sleeping soundly, lost in what he hoped were happy dreams. Tyler had texted him and said he'd just been pulled out of his sleep and thought it was someone Using, big time.

A soft moan came from Bella and she moved against him; she was having a sex dream. "Oh Reid," she sighed, "so good."

Instantly hard and not wanting to wake the girl up Reid crept out of the bed and scrambled for her bathroom which had its own shower. Turning the water to an icy cold he divested his clothes and hopped in, shivering from the low temperature and his arousal going back down. Normally he'd just wank off, but the thought 

of coming and not being inside his girl just made that fly straight from his mind. When they had sex it would be great, for both of them; it'd be their first time together.

When he got out, dried, and put his clothes back on he saw the clock that hid between a Rob Zombie poster and a Spiderman poster indicating that it was four A.M. Today was going to be a long one. Reid looked at the bed and saw Bella's smooth, naked back and smirked, all she'd worn to bed that night was a pair of his boxers she'd stolen from his room; they were a plum purple and matched the streaks in her hair perfectly.

'Note to self: get her to sleep shirtless more often,' Reid thought with a perverted gleam in his eyes. Bella was sexy, there was no doubt about that, and she was fiery when they kissed, she'd tackle him to the bed or when he was on top of her, her legs wrapped around his waist tightly. 'Fuck, I'm in love with her. It's only been a few days and I'm in love with her.'

Reid went back to the bed and cringed when it squeaked. Bella had woken up slightly and murmured his name questioningly. "I was in the bathroom," he whispered and kissed her lips firmly as he slid down in the covers and took her into his arms.

Climbing up so she straddled his stomach Bella smiled and kissed Reid's chest. It was broad and muscular, evidence of his swimming practice and strength. Reid gasped when she bit on his nipple before smirking and turning them over so that he was on top of her and running kisses from her neck, chest, and abdomen. He paid a lot of attention to her ample breasts and was proud when she moaned and arched into him.

"God, you're so gorgeous and beautiful," Reid whispered hotly into the valley between her breasts.

Bella hummed and combed her fingers through his short, blonde locks. Reid's hair was silky soft and she was surprised to feel that it was damp as if he'd gotten wet.

"Whys your hair wet?" she asked curiously. "Did you shower before I woke up?"

"Uh, yeah I did," he said quickly and buried his face in her neck. All over her body she was soft and warm and he loved it; wanted to stay there forever.

"Why? Did you have a bad dream and need to hose off sweat or something?" Bella questioned worriedly, leaning up on her elbows jolting Reid up so he was facing her, her eyes searching his face for any sign of distress.

"I'm fine, just had to take care of something," he hinted to his bottoms before looking at her again and saw her blushing furiously.

"Sorry about that, didn't know I was vocal or physical when I dream," Bella grumbled and turned her head away to hide her blush.

"It's fine. I was just happy to hear you say my name," Reid teased playfully and kissed her neck. "We have to be in the dining hall in two hours. Do you want to sleep or watch Buffy (Joss' property) reruns?"

"Buffy," the girl replied excitedly. "I think Spike and Buffy are perfect for each other, Angel was annoying and a prick."

Reid laughed and nodded as he rearranged their seating so that the petite girl was sitting in between his legs with her back against his chest and his arms around her waist as she turned on her laptop and put in the DVD for an old season of the hit vampire show. It would've been a Kodak moment for an onlooker as the couple rested against each other and watched, Bella covering her eyes whenever a Scooby got hurt and Reid taking her hands from her face when it was over and kissing her shoulders, neck, and forehead when he could. They seemed 

as if they were in a longer relationship than three or four days with the comfortableness they had with one another, like kindred spirits coming together again.

Later that morning in painting Chase snuck up behind Bella and grabbed her shoulders, roughly shaking them. When she turned to glare at him in anger he tried to play it off as just a joke.

"You made me ruin my sketch! What's your problem?" she demanded angrily. The sketch she was working on was the base for the painting she was doing of Reid for her midterm and it was looking really good until Chase's shaking her made her scrape her pencil harshly against the page, right through Reid's beautiful eyes."It took me fucking forever to get his eye shape just right!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk. I called your name a bunch of times and you didn't say anything," Chase shrugged as if he was an innocent angel.

An angel that Bella saw through perfectly! Isabella Wenham might be some things but she wasn't oblivious and she SAW people for who they were. Chase was hiding something, something terrible. The way he'd flirted shamelessly with all three of the girls when they were in front of their boyfriends was just ridonculous! He knew they were taken and he didn't seem to care. Caleb was getting tired of him too, even though originally Caleb thought he was cool. Plus, Chase always seemed to have this crazy look on his face like he was going to just kill everyone with the blink of an eye.

"Well, I'm a bit busy, and now because of you I have to hitch a ride to an expensive art store that sells the only eraser strong enough to take this kind of streak out," she growled as she glared at his hatefully.

"I'm sorry. How, about I drive you over there?" he offered with a cheesy smile.

Bella scowled and declined. "No thinks. I'll ask Ty and Reid if they want to go. Just don't ever fucking touch me when I'm working on my art!" she threatened, brandishing an Exacto knife at him.

"Calm down Amazon!" Kate laughed in a way that screamed that she wanted them to just chill and stop fighting.

Bella grumbled as she turned around on her stool and looked sorrowfully at the sketch of her boyfriend and putting it away and getting out a book to read. It was a new favorite of hers, Tantalize by Cynthia Leitich Smith. The main character Quincie was in a whirl wind of whom to or not to trust. Bella could relate to her that way, she wanted to trust Kate to stay with Pogue when she seemed to also want Chase, but Bella didn't know if she could. Kate was acting MUCH less affectionate toward Pogue that day and she seemed to snap at all of them at random times.

When the bell rang to end class Bella ran from her table and headed to the library where she had study hall with Sarah and Pogue. The library was enormous and filled with tons of books that Bella was itching to read, Sarah seemed to be in the same predicament. Both girls sprinted over to the horror section and were bouncing, trying to get to the books they wanted when Pogue came over laughing at them and took the books down for them.

"Thanks Poguey bear," Bella smile at him and walked to the table all of their books were on.

"Poguey bear? What the hell?" he asked with an amused expression on his face.

Bella looked up from her book to him and told him, "When I first saw you I thought you looked kinda like a bear. You're large and muscle-y and you have lots of hair. You're a bear! I've always wanted one but it's illegal so I'll have to settle for you."

"Gee, thanks," he replied sarcastically.

Sarah laughed at the distraught look on the guy's face. He didn't seem to want to be a bear but didn't quite know how to tell Bella that. "Just think, it could've been something worse. Our friend Andy from our school is really pale and only wears black so she calls him Andy the Pandy," she consoled gently.

"What's this Andy like?" Pogue asked. "I might want to talk to him about a psychiatrist for this," he snarked.

"He's tall and skinny, emo-ish. A total flamer and we're always trying to set him up with whoever we see and assume is gay," Bella answered for her sister. "I think our English teacher might like him."\

"He's in his thirties," Pogue told her seriously and slightly disgusted that their friend would be interested in THAT.

"Andy has always been interested in older men for some reason," Sarah shrugged nonchalant.

Bella shook her head. "It's 'cuz guys our age are too immature. He doesn't just want sex, he wants a relationship. Remember that one time he went out with the college senior and said he was too stupid? Poor bloke was pre-med."

Sarah and Pogue laughed loudly and got shushed by the librarian, accompanied by a cold look. This Andy guy seemed hilarious. Maybe he'd like Tyler, who only came out to the Sons a few weeks before school started when they found him at home crying over his ex-boyfriend who had cheated on him. The quiet, kind Son was devastated for a while and still seemed too lonely for their tastes.

Study hall passed by quickly with the three new friends cracking jokes and being completely silly. Pogue learned that both twins were CRAZY ticklish and they found out that he would do whatever favors a friend of his asked if they pouted and pulled puppy eyes on him. When they were leaving the library the old, bat-like librarian glared at them and double-checked that they didn't steal any of her precious books. On their way to the cafeteria, Bella and Sarah started to randomly head bop and dance and everyone who saw them laughed and clapped. Soon, a crowd had formed around them cheering them on. Caleb, Tyler, Reid, and Chase headed over to them and cracked up when they saw Pogue standing next to them looking awkward.

"That was FUN!" Bella smiled brightly at the others as she sat on Reid's lap and ate some of his fries.

Sarah nodded as she munched on a carrot. "Wait until Andy comes to visit later this week. I think we might put some people into the hospital from laughing so hard," she joked with her sister.

"Who's Andy?" Tyler asked in interest, his left eyebrow raised and a curious look in his eyes.

Bella turned to him and repeated what she told Pogue and added some of the stories about all of the trouble they'd gotten into over the years being stupid. "It was absolutely hilarious, one second he's sitting up on the bike posing for a random picture and the next he's on the ground with this huge ball of grey fur sitting on top of him looking really smug!" she giggled around her words.

Reid grinned as he heard the story and how happy Bella was. He knew that through some of those fun times she was going through treatments and still she tried to have as much fun as possible with her best friend. His arms tightened around her briefly as a hug and he kissed the side of her neck.

"He sounds really cool!" Kate exclaimed cheerfully.

"He totally is. So is Jacky, she's his cousin that we've been friends with since grade school," Sarah replied.

"What's she like?" Chase asked her with an unreadable look on his face.

"She's about 5'3" with short spiky black hair and wears purple sunglasses wherever she goes. Our school rewrote a policy just for her because she refused to take them off in class and threatened to transfer to our 'enemy' school and turn them into an A school," Sarah said with a far off look on her face. She missed her old friends, but liked hanging with her new ones too.

"Cool," Pogue nodded.

"She is! She took me to my first concert and it was fantastic! She walked up to this massively tall dude and pointed up, asking him to lift her on top of the crowd to body surf and he just threw her and with the crowd catching her," Bella told them obvious pride showing in her features.

"She sounds reckless," Chase observed.

"Aren't teenagers supposed to be?" Reid asked him rhetorically.

Chase shrugged and dropped into silence. He didn't really care. He just wanted to take all of the bastard's Powers, take the girls and make them be his 'wives' forever. The original plan was to just impregnate Isabella because she could only have one baby as an effect of her cancer and treatment. Once she went with Reid and he noticed how gorgeous the other girls were, he wanted all of them. And as soon as Caleb ascended and he stole his and the rest of their precious covenant's Powers he was leaving and going to his adoptive parent's house with the three girls.


	4. Please Read! Important info!

**A/N: Ok, um, I've only gotten and few reviews. Seven, to be exact and only 178 hits that's not exactly proportional. I like the feedback and that you're reading, I just don't get too motivated without getting reviews from readers.**

**But thanks to these reviewers I wrote the third chapter and posted. R&R!! I command thee.**

**Ithilya: Love the story so far! :**

**It's really sad that there isn't a category on here for Feast of Love because Oscar is awesome!**

**Can't wait for an update**

**Ithilya xx **

**WritingxIsxMyxLife: oh, that's so sweet, i like this side of reid better than the side... :P **

**JoyMichelle: Great chapter. I loved it! Please update soon. I can't wait to read more. **

**Bloomsky: more more more more **

**lili-potter8907: Great job i love this story. What is Chases plan.. please ' put Bella in any imidiate danger.. and no more cancer let their dreams come true please... **

**Alyx **

**SexyInu: wow! The story is really good. I can't wait to see waits going to happen next for everyone especially Reid and Bella. Update soon! **

**Tiffany: anon. OH! i really like this so far...**

**LUVED IT!! claps so please update soon...**


	5. Old Friends & New Friends Alike

**Old Friends & New Friends Alike**

Bella and Reid were walking around outside of the campus, Reid's arm wound tightly around her waist and her head on his shoulder. It was beautiful, whenever the wind blew a waterfall of leaves came down in front or behind them, cascading through the air.

"I bet Sarah wishes her camera was here," Bella thought out loud. "She's amazing at photography, she's not just one of those girls who think just because she points and shoots a frame that she's a photographer, I mean she spends about 30 to 60 seconds to aim for a shot to make sure the lighting and everything is perfect before snapping a picture."

"That's cool," Reid agreed. (LOL!!) "I still haven't gotten to see any of your paintings Baby Girl," he reminded her.

"I know, I'm working on one right now, it's why we had to go to that art store in Gloster an hour ago. I don't want anyone seeing it before I paint it," Bella said, her tone quiet. "I want it to be absolutely perfect."

Reid smiled and kissed the top of her head sweetly. "What's the painting of?"

"I can't tell you," Bella said mischievously.

"What?" he scoffed. "Come on, I really, really wanna know now!" Reid begged, standing in front of her and looking into her eyes pleadingly.

Bella shook her head playfully with a cute "Nope!"

Reid narrowed his eyes at her before his arms shot out around her waist and her twirled her around. The girl's giggles filled the air and Reid smiled at her. The spinning slowly stopped and Reid pulled Bella into a passionate kiss that had a fire burning in both teen's bellies. The need to have Bella in HIS bed and in HIS arms forever scorched Reid alive and his lips became all the more demanding and strong in the kiss. Bella melted into the kiss and if it wasn't for Reid's arms being around her she would've collapsed from the sheer feeling of his kiss. The girl's moans filled the air around them as Reid's hands massaged Bella's sides. Reid's soft touch was sending Bella into a frenzy and she was utterly lost in the world of touch and love.

"Reid," she whimpered when his lips abandoned hers and he kissed down her jaw to her neck.

Male pride surged through Reid. His girl was enjoying the sensations he was creating and seemed to want more. "Wanna go to your dorm?" he asked into the skin of her neck.

"Mm, yeah," Bella nodded dumbly. She was dazed and wanted nothing more than to throw caution to the wind and join with Reid.

Two hours later Reid woke up feeling incredible! He had made love with Bella and it was SWEET! He wasn't her first and she wasn't his, but it was special as it was their first time together. Looking down, he saw the blonde and purple hair of his girlfriend and smirked; Caleb was gonna flip! Usually during sex none of the Sons had the urge to Use, but with Bella when he came he could've sworn he heard a tree collapse a few feet away from the building and BANG from his and Tyler's room.

'Damn! Wonder what that means?' he thought as he tightened his hold on Bella and kissed her left shoulder. 'Oh shit! It's fucking dark out already! Weren't we supposed to be at Nicky's?'

"SHIT!" Reid swore loudly and jerked up out of his position to one of sitting up.

"What's going on?" Bella murmured sleepily. "And it better be a damn apocalypse or something if you're waking me up," she added crossly.

Reid's answer paused on his lips as he took in the sight his girlfriend made. Her long hair was mussed up from sleep, her eyes were slightly dazed as if she'd just taken her medicine, and she had this cute indignant look on her face. The look reminded Reid of a little bunny he'd seen in a pet store with Tyler when they were much younger.

"I just remembered we have to get to Nicky's, Bunny," he told her softly, carefully pushing them so that they were able to get out of the bed easily.

"Bunny?" Bella questioned, her head cocked in confusion. "I'm most definitely a female person, but hey, if you need a reminder I'm sure the others would understand if we couldn't make it out tonight," she suggested wantonly.

Reid chuckled at her and stood, his body looking ethereal in the small amount of light coming from the bat Halloween lights strung around the room. "We're going. And you're Bunny to me, cuz you look like a bunny when you first wake up, it's terribly cute."

Bella giggled and stood as well, only to be grabbed by Reid and into a passionate kiss. It wasn't like the kiss they shared outside that led to them having sex; this was the kiss that was used to show that neither of them regretted what they'd just done. Their experience together truly was making love, they'd both felt the instantaneous heat in their chest when they'd come together and it made them both gloriously happy.

"What should I wear?" Bella asked Reid as she was rummaging through her closet a few minutes after he'd come back from changing in his room and saw his desk shattered with a note from Tyler on it that said it was HIS responsibility to fix it and that Caleb was pissed that he'd Used and possibly exposed them all.

"If it was just us I'd say nothing," he started, "but, other people will be there, and you're body is mine to ogle now Bunny."

Bella smirked and turned to look at him funny. "You're such a charmer Garwin, really," she teased.

"I do what I can," was returned to her cockily. "Wear that pair of leather pants I saw the day you still had a few boxes to unpack and I'll bring you a shirt."

"Kay," Bella chirped and practically dove into her closet looking for said pair of pants. When she found them she let out a yell of triumph and she heard a chuckle from behind her and saw Reid at her door watching her with amusement spread across his features. "Shirt please," she indicated to the purple fabric in his hand.

"Here," Reid chucked the old button down to her and watched her stand and pull the shirt on and only buttoning up to the last two or three buttons and fixing the bottom so that it looked shorter on her. Next, she pulled on the leather pants that seemed loose until she tied them on the front and they fit her form perfectly. "You look really nice Bunny," he smiled and took her hand, leading her down to his car, that he had Tyler bring over earlier after they got back from the art store.

Bella, who'd never seen Reid's car, was in love with it. The vehicle wasn't overly done up like some of the rich bitches' cars, but it was still a nice car. The Spyder convertible was sitting by a tree and under one of the electric torches that lay scattered around the parking lot of the dorms.

"I love it!" Bella cheered, dancing up to the black convertible. "You're names Lucy. You like that name, don't you? Yeah you do!"

Reid looked at the girl oddly before shaking his head and unlocking the doors and getting in. "You took your medication the second I left your room didn't you?" he asked with a teasing smirk.

"Yes, yes I did," Bella said proudly with a little giggle at the end.

Reid nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot and the top was lowered. "Why do you still take it?" he asked over the loud music pumping through the speakers.

"Now it's just precautionary for a few months," Bella answered, her head bobbing and looking around at the scenery as they drove. "I'll never get over how pretty everything is here!"

"It's not as pretty as you," the boy whispered in her ear.

Bella giggled and kissed Reid playfully on the lips before getting out and waiting for Reid by the entrance to the popular, yet near empty bar. Grabbing his girlfriend's hand, Reid led them in and over to the tables their friends had pushed together.

"I'll go get us some fries and drinks," Bella offered when she noticed how hungry she was.

Reid nodded and handed her the needed money. "Hurry back Bunny, tonight I'll teach you how to play pool since there's nearly no one here," he urged, tapping her butt as she sashayed to the bar.

"Bunny?" Pogue asked in amusement as soon as the girl was out of hearing range.

Reid shrugged and smirked at his friend. "She looks like a fuckin' bunny when she wakes up. She likes it and it's only for me so whatever."

Sarah looked up from her phone and agreed with Reid's statement. "She really does look like a bunny when she first wakes up, her eyes are bleary and her nose scrunches up cutely. That's all I want to know about you two sleeping together Reid," she added.

Reid's smirk grew and he leaned back in his seat as he waited for Bella to bring back their drinks and food.

"Why can't you just let me carry something?" Nicky asked from behind Bella as she made her way back to everyone.

"I have perfect balance and if I spill something you have my word as a cancer survivor that I will clean it up myself Nicky," Bella promised solemnly. She was carrying the drinks in her hands and the basket of fries sat atop her head perfectly level.

"Alright, just don't bump into anyone," the hard looking bald man ordered before breaking into a smile. Bella was a newbie to his place, but she was cool with him, she'd settled Reid down.

Bella smiled brightly at him before she continued on her way back. "Here you go," she handed Reid his drink as she set hers down on the table and grabbed the fries from her head.

"Why didn't you just ask for help with that?" Caleb asked with a chuckle.

Bella looked at him strangely. "What's exciting about that?" she asked as if he was dumb. "Plus, why would I make one of you get up when I could carry it all in one trip?"

"Ok, I guess I understand your logic," Caleb nodded with a laugh.

"I've been her sister for seventeen years and even I don't get her logic, so don't even try," Sarah teased her boyfriend and sister.

"That's because I'm so fucking fabulous," Bella scoffed with a hair flip that made all of her friends laugh. Reid buried his face into her neck as he cracked up with her on his lap. "Damn, I didn't know I was that funny."

Kate smiled at Bella and said, "You're hilarious. You should do that to Kira the next time she pisses you off."

"You've been away from us for a few days and already you have enemies?" an effeminate voice asked from behind Bella and Sarah.

"Tsk, tsk, cousin, I think we need to put these two on a leash," a clearly feminine voice added.

"Jacky?"

"Andy?!"

The Wenham sisters shouted. "Oh my God!" they launched themselves at their friends and the four broke out into delirious giggles.

"You girls cause trouble everywhere you go," Andy said with a sad, mocking shake of his head. Andy was as tall as the two youngest Sons of Ipswich with hair a little bit longer than Pogue's that was teal; he was also wearing baggy bondage pants and an Avenged Sevenfold shirt. Tyler thought he was gorgeous!

"Oh shut up you big queen," Bella teased with a grin.

"Jealousy!" Andy cried, putting his manicured hands in front of his mouth.

Jacky smirked and looked at the people her friends had been sitting with. "Lemme guess, you're with Sarah," she said pointing to Caleb. "You two are a couple," Pogue and Kate. "You're homo like Andy," Tyler. "You're all by your lonesome," Chase. "And you are with my dear Izzy," Reid.

"Wow," Chase said impressed. "You're good. Wanna help me with my loneliness?" he offered with a smirk.

"No way man! You're too much of a stiff to handle her! She's a total wild child! I bet none of you can guess how many years she hasn't worn panties! And whoever guesses right gets to make out with her regardless of relationship status," Andy said smugly.

Pogue looked Jacky up and down with a hard look on his face that melted into one of playfulness. "Three years and seven months," he said proudly.

"Holy damn!" Sarah gasped. "It has been that long! Go Pogue on your crazy skills!"

Kate just sat back in her seat with a contemplative look. Maybe she wouldn't have to break up with Pogue if he'd rather be with this girl after one kiss, then she'd be perfectly free to date Chase who seemed more in tuned to her personality.

"Where do you wanna do this big boy?" Jacky asked with a grin. "Andy has his Jeep out front if you want to head out there," she offered. "Sorry," she said to Kate who wasn't really paying attention and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just bring him back in one piece," she replied, looking at Chase in interest.

Pogue stared at Kate, seemingly hurt and walked out with Jacky next to him. "We really don't have to kiss if you're in a relationship too," he told the short girl.

"Hey, I'm lonely; I don't have anyone to answer to. What was that with your girlfriend?" she added as she unlocked the back doors of the Jeep and climbing in.

Pogue shook himself out of his stupor at seeing such a nice, tight ass, and answered, "She's been really weird lately. I think we're just gonna end it soon. We've been having problems and I can tell she and Chase have a sort of connection."

"I'm sorry," Jacky said quickly, feeling slightly guilty. "That's harsh. I got out of a relationship about three months ago. He cheated on me and left me a voicemail of them fucking."

"What a prick!" Pogue yelled. "I would've cut off his sack!"

Jacky burst out laughing at that and smiled at Pogue brightly. "Thanks for the advise. I might do that when Andy and I go back home to pack."

"Pack?" he asked.

Jacky nearly slapped her forehead in frustration. "Damn me and my big mouth! It's a surprise for Sarah and Bella, we're transferring over to Spenser, we have an uncle who lives over here and we're staying with him. You can't tell the Twinnettes!" she begged desperately.

"I promise," Pogue chuckled. Jacky was really cute and sweet looking when she pouted like that. "I think we've spent enough time in here for now," he added, getting out of the vehicle and heading back inside the bar with Jacky, the latter going over to the pool tables to sneak up and scare Bella who was giggling as Reid and Tyler argued about teaching her.

"EEK!" Jacky, what the hell man?! You scared the crap outta me!" Bella gasped, looking at her friend with wide eyes.

Jacky tried to look innocent for about one second before she gave it up and laughed loudly. "Sorry sweet cheeks. It was just for giggles," she placated.

"So, it's agreed, I'll teach her since she's my girlfriend and you can't appreciate her womanly parts anyhow," Reid decided with a nod, moving to wrap his arms around Bella, who naturally sank into his chest.

"You're swishy? How did I not notice this?" Bella asked at Tyler's answering nod.

The boy shrugged and replied, "You didn't exactly ask and it's not like I've had a boyfriend recently for you to see and meet."

Jacky scoffed with a "LAME! You should date Andy! He totally has the hotts for you!"

Tyler blushed, mumbling something incoherent he walked over to the bar and sat down to talk to Nicky.

Half an hour later the group left for Spenser, tired and ready for hot showers to relax their aching school day muscles. Bella fell asleep on the way back and Reid ended up piggy back carrying her up to her room where he stayed with her. That night, both of the Wenham twins shared a dream about their boyfriends and friends. The setting was the Fall Fest, which they'd been invited to already, and Pogue wasn't dancing with Kate, he was with Jacky and Tyler and Andy were grinding to a Payable On Death song. Caleb was twirling Sarah around playfully and Reid and Bella were at their table arguing about which P.O.D. song was better: Youth of the Nation or Roots in Stereo.

What was truly strange about the dream, was the Chase and Kate had been missing for most of it. About halfway through the dance they popped into the gym from no man's land and Chase's eyes were an inky black color. All four of the Sons of Ipswich were pushed onto the far wall and suddenly, everyone else was gone from the gym except the girls and Andy. The Sons eyes began to pool black as they saw Chase advance on their dates and they leapt from the wall and attacked him! As they fought it became obvious who would win and in a ditch effort to escape unharmed Chase waved in the twin's direction and they were both remembering the worst time of their lives. It was the day that they were told about Bella's cancer and that she had very little chance at survival.

"No!" they gasped as they woke up and looked around, noticing that they were safe with their boyfriends. With simultaneous sighs of relief they both cuddled up to their boyfriend's chests and closed their eyes, praying for sleep to return to them. Both were unsuccessful and each got up to putts around the room they were in. Sarah rifled through Caleb's CDs and books before picking up a history book on the Salem trials. Bella went into her personal bathroom and started the shower.

She heaved a sigh once she'd slipped in and felt the hot water cascading down her back soothingly. Hot water always helped to relax her tenses muscles and she could wash off the night terror sweat.

"Bunny, what're you doing in here? It's like three thirty in the A.M." Reid rubbed his eyes as he came into the bathroom, yawning.

"I had a really bad dream," she answered so simply and quickly that Reid knew something was going on.

Discarding his clothes, Reid stepped in and up behind his petite girlfriend and began to massage the shampoo into her hair and scalp. When he'd finished and the suds were rinsed out he and Bella switched places with him soaking under the water for a few seconds. Bella had to stand on her toes to reach the top of his head and when he saw this he wrapped his arm around her and lifted her up off the floor of the shower a bit. If he hadn't been so worried and tired he would've tried something perverted, but with his conflicting feelings he didn't want to do something wrong by her.

"Do you wanna tell me about it since it's worried you this much?" he asked softly, caressing her back and shoulders gently.

Bella nodded into his chest and looked up. Reid looked striking! He had water droplets flowing down his face slowly and his hair was mussed from her washing it moments before. "We were all at Fall Fest, Pogue was dancing with Jacky, Tyler with Andy, and neither Chase nor Kate were there. In the beginning, After what felt like half the dance had passed they showed up, practically out of nowhere, Chase's eyes were flooded in black and he was clutching Kate to his side, sneering at all of the dancing couples. All of a sudden you and the rest of the boys were pushed over to the far wall and you looked like you were being choked by something invisible.

You four's eyes flashed to black after a moment and you pushed yourselves from the wall and walked over to Chase, throwing weird invisible things at him. It was clear that all of you were kicking his ass and he knew it too. As a distraction he turned to Sarah and I and it was like I was right back in the doctor's office eight months ago, learning about how progressed my cancer was. It was awful!" she sobbed, choking on the tears pouring from her eyes.

"Oh Baby Girl," Reid cooed softly. Once it'd become obvious to him that Bella was not going to let him go, he picked her up all the way bridle style and carried her out, onto the towel placed over the tiles on the bathroom floor. "Nothing bad is ever going to happen to me or the rest of us. We're perfectly safe. Plus, it was a dream," he soothed, wiping the water from her body gently. He dried himself off, picked her back up again, and deposited them onto her bed to lie down together. "Do you want to skip classes so you can rest? I can tell the office that you're not feeling well and since Sarah has to go to classes I'm the only one who can take care of you?"

Bella nodded and looked up, searching his eyes to be sure that they were the familiar blue-grey she'd become used to. "I'd love that. I'm so tired, can we just sleep for a while?"

Reid smiled and said "Yes."

Bella curled up even closer to Reid's form and pressed a kiss to his chest before settling back down and falling asleep soundly. Fatigue hit Reid like a ton of bricks once he heard the calm, level breathing coming from his girl, but he wanted to stay up a few more minutes in case she woke up again. He'd kept a watch on her and the dorm room for another ten minutes before he relaxed and let sleep capture his mind and body in blackness and what he hoped would be pleasant dreams.


End file.
